Dream Child
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: Jasmine's little sister Penny was insane. She was always in her own world, giving people her own made-up names, and soon, starting to become killer. Jasmine finds out there s more to this and herself, with the help of of a boy with a red cap...


Welcome to my second crossover on fanfiction! I am still continuing my other two stories, but this will me my last (non-one/two shot) that I will be doing until I finish one of my other stories.

The point of this story is to connect the famous RPG Maker game Yume Nikki to the cult classic game Earthbound, as theories have been connecting the two (In a way I don't quite understand 100%) And the theory that the characters in Yume Nikki are people Madotsuki knew in real life. The characters in Yume Nikki have English(sort of) names in this, the game's names being of their dream-counterparts. Here's a chart:

Madotsuki: Penny

Poniko: Jasmine (JAS-meen-aeye, I don't know how to type in the French accents)

Seccom Masada-Sensei: Matthew Smith (Mr. Smith, etc.)

Monoko: Hendra (get it?)

Monoe: Mona

Corpse-san: Daniel

Snow Woman: Aunt Sandy

And so forth. There will also be a drawn comic adaptation that I'll make at the same time, but at a slower pace. For those who want to wait for the comic form, go ahead. But those who want to find out what happens sooner can read the fan fiction story, now starting. Enjoy.

* * *

A cold, gloomy rain set upon Fourside. Fourside, as a fact, rarely got rain, but when it did, it poured down as if god was knocking down buckets, accidentally spilling on wall sockets, causing lightning. Most people, smart as they were, stayed inside, though a few people with umbrellas walking on the barren sidewalks. One person, however, was without an umbrella, standing on the corner of Johnson Street and Newyork Avenue.

It was a young woman, sixteen or seventeen years old, her crying mixed with rain. She stood in front of the huge Monotoli building, making her look not even the size of an ant. She was wet from head to toe, her green sweater and brown skirt beginning to weigh down on her heavily, her black shoes clogged with water. Though unnoticeable in the thick rain, the clothes were a little beat up, as if she was dragged on the ground near a dump. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, dripping with yellow dye, revealing snow white hair. Her parted bangs draping over her eyes, hiding the disturbing shade of red they had mysteriously turned a few years ago.

She looked down the street, noticing a lone blue Mazda 3 coming driving down the street. She knew it wouldn't stop, but it was the only thing she could do to pass the time while she waited until she froze to death and died, and judging by how numb she felt, it could've happened any time.

So, naturally, it passed by. Minutes passed, and she could feel the air getting colder out. She could feel her body getting tired. She thought of going to the alley to take a nap…

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a car coming from the same direction the Mazda had driven. Looking over, she saw it was the same car, from minutes before. The car turned into position to park, stopping almost in front of her. She could feel her body tense. Was it someone that would try to hurt her? Someone who would try to lure her to her doom?

The door opened, and a man stepped out of the car. He was a stick thin man, with shaggy black hair. He had a white eye bandage on left eye.

"J…Jasmine?"

She looked at the man, surprised to who it was.

"Mr. Smith…"

She couldn't believe it. Her nervous piano teacher, who taught her for many years before an incident that took his eye, soon afterward getting cancer, three years ago. He was almost like an older brother, it helping that him and his family were close friends with hers…

"Look at you! You're all grown up!" He gave one of the small smiles he only gave around people he knew well. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"I-It's a long story." She found herself trembling. The cold had definitely gotten to her, all right.

"Do you want to come with me to my apartment? I'll make some tea, and you can explain it to me then."

"Sure." Jasmine accepted, hiding the delight from the invitation. She got into the passenger's seat, and they drove off.

...

Fourside's art district was near on the other side of town, Jasmine didn't mind, though, while it was stingy and cold being outside in the rain without an umbrella, driving in the rain was a whole different matter. It was almost calming, from the sound of rain hitting the car as it sped by, though with a small rush of adrenaline with the idea it was easier to crash. Neither of them said a single word, as Jasmine just looked out the car window, and Mr. Smith focused on driving using his one good eye.

Finally, they got to the apartment building. It was pretty nice, compared to many of the other buildings in town, especially after what happened five or six years ago, something involving Monotoli himself, some fat kid, and someone she knew personally. Thinking about it made her feel a bit sad.

Entering his apartment, the first thing she noticed was how cozy it was. The roof was a bit high up, but it didn't change the fact that it was small. In the far left corner, was a black piano, in contrast to the large white one he had when she was teaching her piano. A small crowded, office-like computer table with a laptop in the mess was on the other side of the room, next to a small television. Beside that, it the closest to the door, was a small kitchen with a small, wall-attached table. It was covered in books and CD's with a radio on one of the chairs. On the other side of the room, there was a closet, and two doors, most likely leading to the washroom and bedroom, respectively.

Mr. Smith went to the closet, pulling out a small wrapped package.

"Here, you can change into these, and if you're still cold, I can get you a blanket."

He quickly gave it to her, going off to boil the water. Taking a close look at it, it was a returned package that was supposed to go to where his parent's and sister lived, back in Twoson. Scribbled on it, were the words _Sorry, but they're too small._

Jasmine turned to Mr. Smith. He had already begun to boil the water and was pulling out an assortment of teas.

"Which door is the one to the washrooms?"

"First one."

She quickly walked into the small washroom, locking the door behind her. She opened up the package, finding a pair of pyjamas. They were made of a very soft material, perhaps silk or satin, and were a beautiful shade of blue, dotted with black, intricate butterflies, in a beautiful pattern. She changed out of her wet clothes, laying them on the edge of the bathtub to dry, and quickly got into the pyjamas. She was still cold, but at least she was dry. She undid her hair, so it went down to her waist. Most of the blonde dye was gone, leaving it a shiny white-beige color. She left the room, seeing the coffee table in the middle of the living room set up with two small cups. On the chair on one side, was a crimson red blanket. Beckoned over, she wrapped herself in it. It was really warm, like sitting next to a fire. She sat in the recliner behind her, almost feeling secure.

Mr. Smith came over with the kettle of tea, already mixed with milk, and poured some into her cup. She took a sip of it, finding it really sweet.

"I hope you don't mind." He said, in the quiet voice she remembered he always had. "I like my tea very sweet."

"I don't mind." She said. "I like it that way to."

She noticed him trying to hide a sigh of relief, as if her displeasure would've killed him. He seemed a lot more relaxed than she remembered him being.

"How come you seem so much more relaxed?"

He looked at her, as if he didn't understand what she meant.

"I mean, before, you always seemed jittery, as if you would scream if someone just tapped you on the shoulder. You still seem jittery, but less so, like as if you'd just tense up a little instead of screaming."

"I guess I just matured a bit more." He sat down his cup, and went back into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat? A sandwich or anything?"

Jasmine didn't need to hesitate. She hadn't eaten anything decent for days.

"Can I have some toast?"

"Sure." He got a piece of bread, and put it in the toaster. A few minutes of silence later, and the toast popped up. Gingerly picking it up, he put it on a plate, and began buttering it, using a fork.

"Aren't you going to use a butter knife?"

The man winced at the last word. "Please don't say that word."

Oh right. Jasmine remembered that the Mr. Smith was deathly afraid of knifes. It didn't help that one took his eye…

"Sorry." She said in a tiny voice.

He came back over to the coffee table, setting down the plate in front of her. Quickly picking it up, she began nibbling it, savouring the decent food.

"It's been so long since we last met. How old are you now? You're eight years younger than me, so that means you're…"

"Seventeen." She finished his sentence, stopping her nibbling for just a minute. "How has Mona been doing?"

"She's been doing good." He said. He had already finished drinking his tea. "She's been getting more distant and quiet. Hendra's death was pretty hard on her. She's been eating too much lately, so my parents have been trying to get her to have a healthier lifestyle, so she doesn't risk getting cancer."

"So, you've been getting better?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm okay. I could still succumb to it and die."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Death was a pretty touchy thing for her…

"Thank you for the toast, Mr. Smith." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Please, don't call me Mr. Smith." He gave another small smile. "Just call me Matthew."

"Okay." She decided to just eat her toast in big bites, quickly finishing it off, and she went back to sipping her tea. "Why are you still wearing an eye patch?"

"Oh, I wear it when I'm not alone, because the glass eye tends to make people uncomfortable. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Your glass eye can't be all that bad."

He untied the bandage, sitting it on the table. Jasmine took one look at his face, and couldn't help but smile a little. His glass eye looked more like a lazy eye, as it was leaning downwards, making him look cross-eyed. The only other differences were the glass eye was shinier, and a light grey, as apposed to his coal black real eye.

"You look a bit goofy." She giggled. "It's kinda cute."

He blushed a little, and poured another cup of tea for himself, bringing his skin color back to its usual pale-white color upon drinking it.

"Anyways, I've been wondering how you, your sister, and your mother are doing, and what you were doing outside. Anything happened recently?"

Jasmine looked at him. She didn't really want to talk about it, but he had this curious face, that still showed he cared if something was going on. She took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Penny died 2 years ago. My mom died a few weeks ago."

His face turned into grim surprise. They died, and he never knew?

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Jasmine?"

Jasmine stopped moving. As painful as it was to remember, maybe was it a good thing to tell him? She remembered one of her friends telling her that telling others always made her feel better. But would something so big really help. She sighed, realizing that five minutes had already passed.

"Okay…but I'm telling you from the beginning, even the stuff you know. It'll help you understand…"

"I'm fine with that…"

"Okay." Jasmine sighed. "I guess the whole thing started when I was eight years old…"

* * *

Yes, I made Madotsuki(Penny) related to Poniko(Jasmine), plus Monoko(Hendra), Monoe(Mona) and Masada(Matthew) are siblings. I think it works.

And yes, Poniko's hair was dyed. That'll be explained later.

Critiques would be appreciated.


End file.
